


Письма Мстителей

by Diran



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fix-It, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 19:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11607390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diran/pseuds/Diran
Summary: Они пишут письма. Они ищут потерянное.





	Письма Мстителей

Наташа кладет письма в дупло старого дуба. Их дуба. Наивная привычка. 

После прихода в Щ.И.Т. она чувствовала себя не на своем месте. В любом взгляде искала осуждение, в любом жесте – угрозу. Нью-Йорк давил на нее. И она отсиживалась тут: в глухом затерянном парке, на самых задворках. Однажды она увидела боковым зрением в этом дупле лист. На нем был шутливый рисунок.

Так началась их переписка. Потом они перешли на смс, е-мейлы и попойки. И только по праздникам продолжали нести свои подарки именно сюда. 

В его день рождения она оставляет здесь новую электробритву, а потом начинает нести записки. Она не знает, забирает ли их оттуда уборщик или дети, но не может молчать.

_«В Нью-Йорке похолодало»._

_«Встречалась с мисс Поттс. Она спрашивала про Старка. Просила забрать кой-какие ее вещи из Башни. Можно подумать, я хочу с ним встречаться больше нее»._

Старк не лучшая тема для их разговора, но Наташа думает, что у нее есть право. Наташа думает, что она же не про Старка, а про Вирджинию. Наташа думает: если бы Вирджиния не боялась своих сил, она бы выбрала сторону Капитана. Наташа думает: как же хорошо, что этого не произошло.

 _«Принесла ей вещи. Старк как бы тайно сунул туда свою записку, не стала вынимать. Никогда не понимала Пеппер, но во время нашей последней встречи посмотрела в ее глаза... ей пусто. В последнее время слишком много всего порвалось. Может, стоит давать больше шансов?»_ – она пишет не совсем о Вирджинии, конечно.

 _«Пришел спам на почту. Горящие туры в Европу. Будапешт»_ , – подлый прием, низкий. Но если никто не читает, то все равно?

_«Потянула ногу. Работа в Мстителях отучает от навыков хождения на каблуках, знаешь ли!»_

Неделя.

Месяц.

 _«В бургерной на Либерти-авеню два по цене одного. Не справилась в одиночку с двумя»_ , – слово «нашей» перед «бургерной» она замазывает новой разработкой для шпионов, полученной от Хилл. Пишет дальше поверх. 

На следующий день она находит в дупле намокший лист и думает, что даже уборщику надоело выкидывать ее макулатуру, но видит короткое, выведенное знакомым почерком: «Челюсть ноет до сих пор», и прячет лист в карман.

 _«Завтра выдвигаюсь на миссию в Майами. Запаслась кремом с SPF 50. Все равно сгорю. Предпочла бы лес морю»_ , – пишет она, зная, что Клинт поймет.

Он понимает и присылает рисунок руки Натаниэля. Наляпанные на лист акварельные кляксы размываются еще сильнее от падающих на них капель.

* * *

_«Оно очень тебе шло, я больше всего любил синий комплект»_ , – сует он записку в белье Пеп, за которым приходит Наташа. Он бы писал с телефона, но знает, что его номер (вся его подсеть) у Пеп в черном списке.

 _«Мне на шею упал какой-то неуемный паренек, представляешь?»_ – его человек маскируется под почтальона. 

_«Ладно, это я его нашел. Но он прям как паук, прикинь?»_

_«Нет, дело не в твоей арахнофобии!»_ – «почтальон» говорит, что не видел писем в вывозимом мусоре, так что он продолжает.

_«Он взял от пауков только крутость, но внешне не похож на них. Обычный парень. Не бойся, он не залезет к тебе в кровать!»_

_«Он нашел твой блеск для губ в бардачке. Долго краснел. Не стал разочаровывать мальчика»._

_«Я перестал писать в костюм»_ , – эту записку он вешает ей на дверь сам.

Он приходит домой и находит на столе официальный запрос от фирмы, все еще зарегистрированной на Пеп.  
Запрос на схему костюма.

* * *

Стив много рисует. Он пытается, комкает и выбрасывает, потому что выходит одно и то же. Холодные скетчи. Вымороженные.

Духовные наставники Его Величества отличаются от американских психологов только одеждой и манерой речи. Они говорят Стиву про потоки души, ищущие выхода, но он понимает, что они имеют в виду дневники. Он никогда не умел говорить сам с собой.

 _«Привет, почему здесь так душно, но так серо?»_ – крутит он в голове слова.

 _«Забрал ребят. Всем нужна хорошая передышка. Т'Чалла разрешил остановиться всем здесь, мы должны ему за это»_ , – он кладет письмо рядом с капсулой.

_«Кажется, ему нравится тренироваться с нами. Рад, что хотя бы в роли тренажеров мы ему полезны»._

_«Стоит невыносимая жара. Многие тебе завидуют»_ , – на этот раз он просто крепит стикер на стекло.

 _«Нашел, чем можем расплатиться с Его Величеством. Выдвигаемся с Вандой на Сицилию, Сэм с Клинтом и Скоттом – в Албанию»_ , – Стив оставляет письмо, а потом дописывает прямо на стекле – никто из техников не останавливает его – большими буквами в зеркальном отражении: _«Никуда без меня не уходи!»_

 _«Здесь еще хуже, чем в Ваканде. Хотел бы обнять тебя. Прямо в капсуле»_ , – Стив не стесняется прямоты, запечатывая свое письмо. В этот вечер Ванда его не трогает.

_«В Брно летим гражданским рейсом все вместе. Клинт много перебирает бумаг. Он переписывается с Лорой. Они остаются счастливы даже сейчас. Тебе стоит познакомиться с его семьей. В их доме время словно замерло. Не настолько, насколько хотелось бы нам, мамонтам, но там нет камер, умных дверей, wi-fi и есть камин. Настоящий. Редкость в наше время»._

Ближе к концу полета Стив дописывает: _«Кажется, он ведет переписку не только с Лорой. Ты знаешь, какой из меня шпион, но я клянусь, слишком много писем, и он по-разному их читает! Ты бы видел... ты бы видел... ты бы видел… Ты бы увидел»._

Дела находят даже ставших Тайными Мстителей слишком легко. Так что сразу после задания они пересаживаются на поезд в сторону Австрии. 

_«Едем на... на том, на чем я бы предпочел не ездить больше. Не люблю их, но Клинт сказал, что наши билеты на самолет оказались мечеными. Пришлось срочно убегать»._

_«Едем через горы. Уши закладывает»._

_«Красиво. Глазами вижу – красиво, непередаваемо, как волшебство. А внутри принять не могу. Никогда не смогу полюбить горы. Никогда не смогу перестать дергаться от этого вида»._

Когда приходит время вернуться, ребята решают «задержаться». Они говорят о Европе, но Стив знает – у каждого из них накопилось личного, что стоит решить, пока оно не погребло. В статусе «Тайных» улаживать дела сложнее, требует времени и осторожности. Стив договаривается с каждым о нескольких контактах, а потом оставляет их и летит в Ваканду. Он может считать себя беззаботным – дел у него не так много. 

До убежища он добирается сам, без официальных встреч. Его Величество предлагал сопровождающих, но Стив отлично запомнил дорогу в первый раз, поэтому предпочитает позаботиться о скрытности. А еще ему хочется побыть одному. Он едет по затерянной в джунглях дороге и сочиняет новое письмо. Не знает с чего начать: с сицилийских апельсинов или с того, как хочет уснуть. Не спать, а именно уснуть. И проснуться в мире, где... Стив решает начать с того, как итальянская моцарелла отличается от американской, и как в нее влюбилась Ванда.

Когда он приходит к камере, то обнаруживает ее пустой. Там лежит одна лишь записка:

_«В бассейне, придурок»._


End file.
